


it's just rock and roll

by foreignconstellations



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignconstellations/pseuds/foreignconstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know it’s not much,” Danny said, and there was something in his voice that was vulnerable. It was so slight Ben knew he’d be the only person that could notice. “But I wanted to… I was thinking, about who else was important in my life, and who else changed me, shaped me into the person I am today, and that’s you. You’re the most important person in my life right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just rock and roll

They’d been in the recording studio for so long, Ben had lost all track of time. It’d be simple enough to just check the time on his phone, which was lying on the floor a few feet away, but even that seemed like simply too much effort.

The day had started off well enough. They were working on a new song, one they were tentatively titling ‘ _Someone, Somewhere’_ , and it sounded fucking awesome. Different, but different was what they wanted for this record. And so far it was radio-friendly, which, although unfamiliar, could only lead them to bigger and better places.

The writing had been fine, at first, lyrics and chords and booze flowing easily, but it was around late afternoon that things had started to go wrong. They’d finished lyrics for the verses and the chorus, and Ben was really happy with how it was sounding, they all were, but Danny was suddenly unable to write lyrics for the bridge. It wasn’t the first time something like that had happened, and they’d all just tried to work through it, but nothing they tried sounded any good. It seemed more frustrating than any time before, considering they had been so fucking _close_ to finishing. Then it became obvious that the stash of alcohol they’d brought into the studio with them was painfully depleted, and Joey wouldn’t let them bring any more in, and none of them really wanted to piss off their producer so early in the recording process. So they’d been trying to write mostly sober, which hadn’t helped at _all_.

Eventually, Sam, Cam, James, and even Joey had all left. Joey had been the last one to go, had even tried to convince Ben and Danny to go as well, try again in the morning. Both of them had declined – Ben, for his part, was determined to not let this fucking song beat him. He was sure they were just _this close_ to a breakthrough.

Ben leaned back into the couch, holding his guitar in his lap, and looked at Danny. He was sitting on a chair a few feet away from Ben, bent over a pad of paper and occasionally scribbling something down. Danny had seemed strangely withdrawn over the last few hours, and it was freaking Ben out a little. Especially when the day had started so well, and Danny had been so happy about the lyrics, and so open with the rest of the band. That was becoming a rare thing.

“What time is it?” he asked. He didn’t really care, but the room had been quiet for so long it had become stifling.

Danny shrugged. “Last I checked it was past three am, but fuck knows how long ago that was.”

Ben sighed, and strummed a few random chords, as though that would help anything. Maybe it would “You got anything yet?”

Danny made a face at the pad he’d been scribbling on. “Something, I think. I don’t know, you might think it’s weird.”

Ben rubbed at his eyes. He was so fucking tired, and he felt empty without any drug or alcohol induced high. He just wanted to _sleep_ , but the urge to finish this fucking song was stronger. “Go on, let me see.” Danny hesitated, then chucked the pad over to him. Ben caught it and examined it, hoping for greatness, but not expecting it.

_You know it’s just rock and roll_  
 _I know you’re by my side, through it all_  
 _My terror twin and I_  
 _Let’s take over the world_

Ben felt immediately awake. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. “Danny-“

“I know it’s not much,” Danny said, and there was something in his voice that was vulnerable. It was so slight Ben knew he’d be the only person that could notice. “But I wanted to… I was thinking, about who else was important in my life, and who else changed me, shaped me into the person I am today, and that’s you. You’re the most important person in my life right now.”

Ben was still trying to remember how to breathe. God, he was way, _way_ too sober for this. “Fuck, Danny, it’s good. It’s really good, but _fucking hell_.”

“It _is_ good, isn’t it,” Danny said, and he sounded halfway back to being a cocky fucker, the vulnerability out of his voice. Like he hadn’t just half-admitted to…   _something_. “We should try it out. From the chorus before, yeah?”

Ben just nodded, his fingers moving to the frets automatically. His head was swimming, not from alcohol or drugs anymore, and it was kind of fucking awful and also kind of _not_. He didn’t look at Danny as he counted them in, but he couldn’t turn his ears off, and _fuck_ , even the chorus sounded different now, even though he’d heard it so many times today. It caught in his chest in a whole different way, because it was partly for him, now. This song was partly for _him_.

And they reached the bridge, and Ben was glad he could play on autopilot, muscle memory taking over, because he was too captivated by Danny singing to pay attention to anything else. He looked up and Danny was looking right at him, singing _right at him_ , and part of Ben felt naked and exposed and another part felt completely at home. ‘ _I know you’re by my side, through it all’_ , and Ben wanted to promise that he _was_ , he’d been with Danny through thick and thin and he always fucking would be. He kept playing through the end of the song, still holding eye contact with Danny, watching him sing those words and _mean them_.

The song finished, but Ben kept eye contact with Danny, even as he set his guitar aside. He’d spent years looking at Danny, but he’d never seen him quite like this, wide open and _silent_. “Fuck,” Ben said, and his voice was hoarse, like he’d been the one singing his guts out. “Come here.”

Danny moved like he’d just been waiting for Ben to ask. He shoved himself out of the chair and then he was in Ben’s lap, and Ben wasn’t sure who started it but they were kissing. And not playful kisses for laughs or sloppy drunken snogging, but _really_ kissing, like they meant it. Danny’s hands were in Ben’s hair and Ben’s were creeping under Danny’s shirt, and he could feel the shape of Danny’s cock against his hip and _fucking hell_.

“Shirts off,” Danny mumbled against Ben’s lips, and he broke away briefly to tug Ben’s shirt over his head. Ben returned the favour as quickly as he could, given Danny’s habit of flailing his limbs around, and then they were kissing again and it was somehow even better. More nudity was better.

Ben attempted to follow that train of thought as Danny started kissing down his neck, tracing his tongue over the lines of Ben’s tattoos. More nudity was better. That meant that taking off more clothes would lead to good things. And _that_ meant that-

“Pants off, now,” Ben moaned, fumbling blindly for Danny’s fly. “I need, I need to fucking touch you, take your fucking pants _off_.”

“Alright, princess,” Danny said, pressing a kiss to Ben’s shoulder. He sat back a little to shimmy out of his jeans, and Ben took the opportunity to just _look_ at him, face flushed and hair mussed, lips swollen from kissing. From _kissing_ _Ben_ , and at some point Ben was actually going to have to think about what they were doing, but right now Danny had finally gotten out of his pants and was back in Ben’s lap and they were kissing again, and Ben couldn’t think about anything except how good he felt.

Danny pulled away again, and Ben whined before he could stop himself. Danny smirked. “Thought you were gonna touch me,” he said. “You got me all excited.” He ground his hips against Ben’s and Ben sucked in a breath, both at the stimulation and at how he could feel Danny’s hard dick pressed against him. “Come on, you can’t make promises and not deliver on them.”

“Shut the fuck up,” said Ben, and as he used one hand to grab Danny by the hair and force their mouths back together, he shoved the other into Danny’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around Danny’s cock. He felt Danny’s whole body shudder against him, and he felt a kick of satisfaction. The satisfaction only increased as he started to jack Danny off, and Danny moaned into Ben’s mouth.

There wasn’t a whole lot of room between them, and Ben’s wrist was at an awkward angle, but he honestly did not care. From the way he was moaning and jerking his hips and continuing to shove his tongue into Ben’s mouth, neither did Danny. “Fuck, Ben,” he growled between bruising kisses, “fucking _faster_.” Ben sped up his hand obligingly, and his wrist was starting to really ache and so was his dick, still trapped in his jeans, but he couldn’t care about that when Danny was writhing in his arms. Ben kissed him harder and moved his hand as fast as he could, twisting and pressing and doing every trick he’d ever learned on himself, because in that moment nothing was more important than making Danny come.

He was rewarded only moments later, Danny stiffening in Ben’s arms and coming all over his hand. “Fuck,” Danny breathed, resting his head against Ben’s shoulder. “ _Fuck_.”

“Fuck,” Ben agreed. He jerked his hips a little, because the pressure of Danny leaning against him was tantalising, and Danny looked so fucking hot leaning against him, flushed and happy, and Ben wanted _his_ fucking turn.

Ben felt Danny’s lips move against his skin, and knew he was probably smiling. “Why are you still wearing pants, Benny?” he asked.

“Don’t know, why haven’t you gotten me off yet?” Ben retorted.

Danny chuckled, lifting his head up. “You’re fucking demanding, you know that?”

“I’ll show you fucking demanding, you-“ Ben’s insult died in his throat as Danny sild out of Ben’s lap on to the floor. On to his knees. “ _Shit_ , Danny.”

“Insults will get you nowhere,” Danny said, pushing Ben’s legs apart and situating himself between them. “Lift up,” he said, prodding Ben’s thighs.

Ben did as he was told, and tried – and failed – to stifle the involuntary whimpering noise he made when Danny tugged Ben’s pants and boxers down past his knees. “ _Shit_ ,” he said again.

“Don’t be so negative, I haven’t even started yet,” Danny said. Then he leant forward and took Ben’s cock in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben gasped. He tried not to shove his hips up too much, despite the temptation, although he didn’t really succeed. Danny’s mouth just felt _so fucking good_. But Danny’s hands came up to hold Ben’s hips down and that was better, because Ben didn’t have to make an effort to be still anymore, and also because there was something about Danny holding him down that sent shivers running through him. “Danny, Danny, _fuck_.”

Danny hummed around his dick, and that was it, Ben was fucking _done_. He didn’t even have time to warn Danny, although Danny didn’t seem to mind, swallowing like the polite boy he wasn’t, continuing to suck gently until Ben whined and weakly shoved at him.

Danny finally pulled off, letting go of Ben’s hips, and smirked up at him. “Damn, Benny, I always thought you were joking about your lack of stamina.”

“Fuck off, it’s not like you lasted that long yourself,” Ben said. He felt a little strange, now Danny was no longer holding him down. _Untethered_ , maybe that was the word. He couldn’t stop staring at Danny’s mouth.

Danny pushed himself up, and Ben was reaching out before he could stop himself, unwilling to let Danny out of his space. He needn’t have worried, though; Danny just sat down in his lap again, and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re needy,” Danny murmured.

“Shut up,” Ben muttered, feeling a twinge of embarrassment for the first time since they’d started. It didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist.

Danny chuckled. “It’s okay,” he said. “I like it.”

“I like the song,” Ben said, softly.

Danny looked a little confused by the sudden change of subject, but he also looked pleased. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ben nodded. “It’s you and me, you know? And this song, this whole record, we’re going to take over the whole fucking world.” He kissed Danny again, felt Danny’s smile against his mouth. Somewhere outside, the sun was coming up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first time writing smut. And also the first RPF I've actually finished and published. Hooray for inchpebbles.


End file.
